Our Life Together
by LiveLoveLaugh77
Summary: Sorry, last time I messed up.  SUMMARY IS: In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, we learn about Albus Dumbleodre's personal life...but what about Albus Dumbledore's love life?
1. Chapter 1

**Minnie**

* * *

_Dear Albus,_

The usual beginning of a letter. Except for important or urgent letters. Letters like that just begin, no "dear"s, no time for that. Trust me, I would know. I have only received a letter like that once, but that is more that enough times. I remember, I was sitting in the Great Hall. It was my fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was expecting my daily letters from home, usually flown in by our family owl, Peaches. Instead, a letter from the Ministry came in.

_Minerva McGonagall is now formally addressed this letter from the Ministry of Magic. We inform with great sorrow that Marlin Gregory McGonagall, age 10, has been killed on a street by criminal Bellatrix Lestrange. Ministry inspectors are now detecting exactly why this boy was killed. We will inform you if any clues are detected.   
_

Marley--my Marley! He was gone. Finished off. His decade of living and his enerjetic body was wiped out--snuffed out...gone. Marley, my ten-year-old brother Marley, was dead. Murdered by that fraud, that stupid, stupid woman, Bellatrix Lestrange.

When I cried, I didn't even notice the other Gryffindors crowding around me. They did not matter, there was only one person that mattered--and that was Marley. I sobbed silently, not believing what had happened, and yet I had to. The only thing that I did notice around me was something that I barely, faintly noticed.

Albus.

He was sitting next to me when it happened. He had his arm around me. He was crying, too. He had never known Marley.

He was crying for me.

The other Gryffindors were trying to comfort me, but only Albus knew that it was no use. Kendra and Ariana hadn't died yet, but he knew, he knew that at a time like this, you just had to cry. And not believe until you knew you had to. I couldn't see him because my head was in my hands, and all I could see was blank darkness ahead of me. I was walking through it--and I wanted to walk toward the distant light in the distance, wanted to die and see my dear Marley, and the only thing that brought me back was Albus, sitting with his arm around me, crying because I was crying. Because he loved me, and I loved him. We were best friends.

They never did find out exactly why Marley was killed.

But I did.

Voldemort--Voldemort and his hideous, treacherous, merciless Death Eaters, including that madwomen Lestrange, had known that Albus loved me (as a friend, of course). They had connected the dots to Marley, killing him, and hoping that would weaken me, which would weaken Albus.

And it did.

But not enough.

But this story is not about me. It's about Albus Dumbledore, and Albus Dumbledore's life...his life that included me.

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Albus!"

He turned around to look at his best friend. His smile was illuminating the whole room, filling her heart with joy. When he saw her, his smile grew, and Minerva felt like she was overflowing with that happy feeling in her heart.

She ran up to him and without hesitating, flung her arms around his neck. **(A/N: OK, I know that Professor McGonagall is younger than Dumbledore, but in this I'm just putting them the same age at Hogwarts. Also, the characters may not be exactly like they were in the books. It's hard to take characters and give them a past). **Then she let go, hoping that the tinge of red in her cheeks was not visible to her best friend, Albus Dumbledore.

"Minnie!" Albus said, rather quietly, but he never spoke loudly, so it wasn't a surprise to Minerva McGonagall. He saw her smiling at him, so brightly, and his heart felt warm and full of joy to be seeing her. Of course, he didn't show it, he only smiled maybe a bit too happily and pretended as though Minnie was just another one of his normal friends to be greeting after summer. But she wasn't--she was his best friend, though of course he wouldn't admit that to Elphius--he would be too sad to know that he was not Albus' best friend.

"I missed you a lot over the summer," said Minnie, after a small pause where their eyes locked, and stared, and they smiled, not consious that this was not a normal thing for two best friends to be doing. Then, as people began looking at them and smiling, thinking to themselves, _Oh, what a cute couple. _I _always knew that Minerva and Albus would be good for each other, _the two noticed, and let go of each other's hands, and Minnie said those words.

"Me, too," said Albus in his soft, sort of silky voice. Always so quiet, but he had so much to say when they were alone: few knew this; and perhaps this event--of Albus talking on and on about the wizarding world and how to improve it, or just of normal 14-year-old things--was known to one person mostly: Minerva McGonagall, known as Minnie by her good friends.

"Well," said Minnie, after a short pause. "Did you get your O.W.L.'s?"

"Yes," said Albus, looking at her, not realizing that he was supposed to state his grades.

Minnie didn't want to be nosy, so she didn't ask him directly, but kept on the subject of O.W.L.'s.

"Did you hear what people are saying?" she said, as the boy and girl began walking toward their compartment on the train. People were beginning to push past them.

"What are people saying?" asked Albus, being sure to use a complete sentence.

"They're saying," continued Minnie, excitedly. "That the Ministry is going to move O.W.L.'s to students' _fifth _year! Can you imagine that? That would certainly give you a lot of time to study."

"Yes," agreed Albus, dutily. "Yes, it would." Sometimes, he wondered why he had a girl as a best friend--they did talk oh so much. But still--he loved her (as a friend, of course). And besides, having a best friend since the day you boarded a train when you were eleven until the day you boarded a train when you were fourteen--well, sort of hard to abandon them, then, wasn't it? And Albus wasn't planning to in the first place.

The two slipped into their empty train compartment. They sat and talked for quite a while, or at least what seemed like a while. As Minerva was speaking about the wonders of transfiguration--she heard a voice from outside the door.

"Hi, Albus!"

Minnie looked up at the voice. It was Elphius. Minerva suppressed a sigh. Elphius would definitely want to sit with she and Albus. And she was hoping to have one of her face-to-face debates on Hogwarts, or the Wizarding world, with Albus. Or at least speak to him personally, as two best friends would. But she could do nothing to stop Elphius.

"Er, hello, Elphius," Albus' voice was the same tone as always, but he did stumble over the words a bit. "What would you like?"

_As if he doesn't know already! _Thought Minerva. _Elphius wants to sit with Albus. He always does..._

"Well, if you don't mind," said Elphius shyly. "I'd like to sit with Minerva...and you."

Minerva was shocked! _He wants to sit with _me_? How strange! _

"Well, sure, Elphius," said Minerva, quite puzzled. She motioned to the seat across from her, next to Albus, but very unexpectedly, Elphius came over and sat next to her. Minerva was quite surprised, but she made the feeling pass over her and she began to act normal.

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Elphius cleared his throat.

"Um, Minerva...I was sort of, well, erm, hoping I could...talk to you."

Minnie nodded her head, waiting for him to say something more.

"Alone."

"Oh!" Minerva looked at Albus uncertainly. "Well, I don't know, I--"

"It's all right," said Albus kindly. He stood up. "I'll go." Before he left, he looked into Minerva's pleading 'don't go' eyes, closed his eyes, shook his head and walked outside. Little did Minnie know, he was listening through the door.

Elphius cleared his throat again.

"I came to tell you that I have thought of you differently, nowadays."

"Oh?" said Minnie, trying to sound normal. She glanced at the door. _I wonder if I could burst out..._

"Yes. But I mean this is a different feeling..."

* * *

Outside the door, Albus listened to Elphius go on and on, speaking to Minerva. He knew that her eyes were growing wide. Albus knew that Elphius liked Minnie. Unexpectantly, he did. Albus took a deep breath, trying to control his manners, and pressed his ear to the door again.

"...what I'm trying to say, I guess, is that I think you're very beautiful. And I wanted to ask you if you would go to--"

Albus couldn't control himself. He didn't know what it was that bothered him about Elphius asking his best friend to go out, but he couldn't help it. He burst through the door and said, knowing that he'd regret it deeply, later,

"Sorry, Elphy, but you'll have to leave." And he grabbed Elphius by his shirt collar and pulled him out of the compartment. Then he locked the door tight.


	3. She Kissed Back

Minerva sat looking at Albus. She was amazed. He was sitting in front of her, with his dark hair and piercing blue eyes, and looking at her like nothing unusual had just happened, while Elphius' confused face was peeking through compartment window. Minerva was completely shocked--she could not believe what had just happened. Elphius wasn't...well, she didn't...seriously _like _him, but she really would not have minded going out for a butterbear in Hogsmeded with the not-so-bad fellow. Minnie's mouth was wide open, though she didn't mean it to be.

"What is it, Minnie?" asked Albus, calmly.

Minerva continued to stare at him in shock. Quickly, noticing his question, she closed her mouth, but her eyes stayed wide. She cleared her throat, set her eyes back to normal, crossed her legs and set her hands in a very formal folded-over position. She looked Albus straight in the eye and said,

"Exactly _what _did you just do?" She raised one eyebrow to bring more effect.

Now Albus was beginning to recognise (or at least show that he recognised) his action. He closed his eyes for a brief second before leaning slightly forward, hoping that one of his and Minerva's staring contests (usually he won because of his peculiar bright blue eyes) would replace the words that he would have to speak without it.

Albus was not so much concerned about speaking uncomfortable words as he was knowing that he didn't exactly know what words they were. He didn't _really _know why he had just pulled his friend out of the room by his shirt collar--he supposed it was just a fleeting moment of...of...to save--to save...oh, he gave up. He also looked away from his staring contest and refused to look at Minnie's expectant face.

"Well?" Minerva said, leaning forward so he had to look at her. She was inches away from his face, smiling, slightly, hoping for a good answer.

Suddenly, the train compartment seemed very small...Suddenly it seemed as though there was no one in the world beside Minerva and Albus. Albus wanted to focus on a good, sophistocated answer, but he couldn't...The world was blurring, everything except Minnie's body...now her torso...now just her head...And eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, but was really just a second or two, everything blurred except Minerva's lips. Albus could not stop staring at the way they were smiling--he felt the need to touch them...not with his finger, though...

He kissed her. He put his lips forward and kissed her, right on the lips. It was only for one brief moment, but Minerva felt it, all right. She felt as his lips touch hers, only for a moment, only for about two or three seconds. She felt the warm sensation zing through her body, and she meant to pull away, right away, but instead, she kissed back.

Albus was pleased. She had kissed back. She had kissed back!

Elphius was looking through their compartment window, spying, if you must.

Elphius Doge was _not _pleased.

She had kissed back.

**A/N: That's not the end...I've just had an idea spark in my mind, but I can't tell you. Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will come soon!**


End file.
